Always will be
by RueRyuuzakiLABB
Summary: They would be mad, wouldn't they? Young Master and Sebatian. . . I promised them to never, ever let anyone onto the grounds when they weren't around. . ." How Finny came to be Ciel's Gardener. One Shot. T cause I say so. ;D


"_They'd get mad at me, wouldn't they. . .? The Young Master told me. . ." Finny lifted himself from the ground, grabbing the shirt of the lofty giant infront of him; a devil's smile played across his lips. ". . . Sebastian too. . ." The young gardener looked up at the giant, whose face had given away to horror, watching blood from the would-be fatal wound trickle down Finny's face. ". . . I should never, ever let anyone inside when they weren't there. . ."_

--

--

"Beat it kid! I don' haf time fer brats like you!" The drunk shoved the blonde boy to the cobblestoned ground, spitting onto his body. The boy raised his arm to try to deflect the spray though without much prevail.

The drunk guffawed at the young boy's pathetic attempt of shielding himself, and stalked away, swerving with each step. The blonde glared after the man and started to rise up off the ground, his hands clenched tight into fists. That man would pay.

And he did.

--

--

The blonde boy panted as the drunk slid to the ground of the alleyway, his blood mixing with the rain that fell about them. Within a second of the man's death, the boy grabbed either side of his own head, and bawled. He wasn't a bad person, he would never harm anyone, or at least he tried not to. . .

The boy shrunk down to his knees, hitting the ground with his hands. The stones beneath him cracked at the strike. He winced at it, cursing himself for being so strong. The strong were suppose to protect the weak, so why was it he only ever caused pain?

--

--

The blonde hobbled down a street, no longer knowing where he was going. The previous night before, after getting into an involuntary brawl with a mugger, the boy had twisted an ankle. Any normal person would have been needing their leg amputated at the moment, but this boy was different, as he was forced to realize every day.

He swayed with the crowd having no interest in anything. He only slightly mumbled a 'sorry' when he walked into a man that was heading in an opposite direction.

"My lord, I think I found him."

"Found him? He just ran into you."

The boy looked up, wondering if the two person infront of him where conversing about him. Before him stood a very handsome young man, with near red as a coal black hair, clad in the usual fashions of a butler. The other was a boy, a few years younger than himself, maybe twelve or thirteen, and he was dressed in the uttermost of recent fashion, though with a bandage on his right eye.

"Is your name Finny?" Asked the man, an unusual, almost unnevering charm in his voice. The boy shuddered at it.

"If someone has ever called me a name, then that would be it, sir." The boy, who appeared to be whom the butler attended, scoffed.

"'Finny' would never work in my household. Your name is now Finn, understand?" He directed his one piercing blue eye at the boy, showing that age did not matter between the two of them.

Finny looked confusingly to the butler. "Sirs, what do you mean-"

"You are to become my gardener of course!" The boy seemed very irritated by Finny's lack of knowledge as to the subject of his employment. The turned about on his heel, heading up the street. "Come on Sebastian, Finn."

--

--

After a bath and getting a few new clothes, Finny walked about the Phantomhive mansion, amazed that he was ever walking in something so beautiful. His blonde hair, which use to hang in his face so much, was now pinned back with a few berets. His feet were still bear, though that was because he did not enjoy the shoes given to him, and the rug felt so nice to walk on.

"I am going to like it here. . ." Finny concluded to no one, tapping a vase lightly; shattering it to a million pieces.

--

--

Ceil hit Finny in the head with his cane. "Rule one: You don't know your strength, don't touch anything." Marching off, the young Phantomhive went back to his study.

Finny rubbed his head, tears in his eyes. "I don't think I can learn to be able to control my strength. . ."

Sebastian swept up the last of the vase and placed the pieces back onto the stand. "Of course you can, you can do anything now." He waved his hand over the pieces, which in turn shuddered and twisted until they had reformed the vase. Finny watched in amazement and horror. "You are, after all, a servant of the Phantomhive's. . ."

--

--

"_And forever I shall be." Stated Finny, wiping the giant's blood from his cheek._


End file.
